


One Day at a Time

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	One Day at a Time

One of these days he'll see her. Not the co-worker. Not the subordinate. But *her*. The woman.

One of these days he'll realize that what he feels is true and deep. Not and infatuation like he believes.

She likes to think she knows him better then any of them. She knows she's wrong. There is one who knows him better. Her competition. Her friend. Catherine.

One of these days he'll figure it out. She has hope.

One of these days her hope will fade and she'll move on without him. Without knowing if they could have made it work.


End file.
